The Ashikabi of Lost Souls
by Jerex
Summary: Harry gets dumped in Japan by the Dursleys a few months after his tenth birthday. All alone at night in a Japanese park he bumps into the one Sekirei whose loneliness rivals his own. A Scrapped Number and the Boy-Who-Lived Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: [The Ashikabi of Lost Souls]**

**Summary: **Harry gets dumped in Japan by the Dursleys a few months after his tenth birthday. All alone at night in a Japanese park he bumps into the one Sekirei whose loneliness rivals his own. A Scrapped Number and the Boy-Who-Lived Pairing.

**Crossover: (**Harry Potter) / (Sekirei)

**AN: **Inspired by the Sekirei crossover stories as part of The Incomplete Potter Collection byRacke

0o0o0

Harry shivered his breath misting on the breeze with every short gasp taken pulling his thin coat tighter around himself for once grateful that his cousins hand-me downs were large enough to reach below his knees and thus kept most of his body covered up from the cold.

A clock tower in the distance had just finished chiming midnight he was all alone if a foreign country abandoned by his so called family after ruining an important business deal with his 'freakishness'. No one he'd met seemed to be able to understand him, or care about the little lost foreign boy wondering the streets with a forlorn expression nowhere to go.

He'd found himself sitting on a bench in a park nearby a sparkling fountain from which he'd been able to sate his thirst, but the pangs of hunger coupled with the chill of the wind which had only increased once the sun had gone down, were becoming ever harder to bear. He couldn't even cry anymore, as all of his tears had all dried up.

And then like an angel she appeared a light brown haired girl with a strange red tattoo visible upon her forehead. However even more eye-catching was that she was clad in only a blood soaked doctors lab coat, the red stains clashing horribly on the pure white shirt. Strangely despite been far less wrapped up than him she didn't seem to even feel the cold. As she sat down beside Harry the air of misery, suffering and loneliness she carried like a shroud was almost palipatable.

For some time they just sat next to each other sharing in their rejection until eventually...their eyes meet.

Akitsu, Sekirei no. 7 (Scrapped), The Ice Sekirei, one of the female Sekirei which considering there are only several males isn't that surprising statistically. Her MBI bio would go on to add that her height is 169cm tall, her weight been 47kg, with her three sizes: B89/W57/H88. Not that Harry would care to know exactly how tall she was, how much she weighed or what her three sizes alluded to.

To say she was having a bit of a bad day would to be putting it mildly. The first batch of 'feathers' had been released from the 'nest' MBI Tower earlier today. But she wasn't one of them, since an accident a few years ago had caused her to 'wing herself' she was incapable of using Norito, or been winged at all. She would never know the joy of forming a bond with her destined Ashikabi. She had grown accustomed to the despair, and resigned to her fate no amount of begging, pleading or threats could change it.

After the lucky ones had set out to find their Ashikabi's Akitsu had been moved there was no longer any need for a disposable guinea pig anymore not now that all the others had completed their adjustments. Perhaps termination would be preferable to this incomplete half-existence she had mused. And then he came the cause of all of this the incompetent scientist who's screwed up her tuning, and her life. He'd been demoted since the incident not allowed to work with the Sekirei anymore but had never been fired for his mistakes.

Akitsu remembered been stripped naked and strapped to a table like some cadaver ready for dissection. She could block out his shouting and blaming her for screwing up his career. But as the abuse continued and he claimed how it was all her own fault her genes were obviously faulty and that she would never have found an Ashikabi willing to have her as his Sekirei anyway was much harder to ignore. When he began to take of his coat, remove his belt and unbutton his trousers. That was when she had enough.

Stumbling out of the room ignoring the blood that covered a good portion of the room now grabbing the coat, she ran. Away from MBI, away from the doctors that poked and prodded her. Away from Minaka and his false promises and proclamations. She didn't have a plan or a destination in mind so long as she could get away.

Then she'd met him the boy with eyes that mirrored her own. It was hard for her to believe that there maybe someone else who's suffering equalled her own. But she so wanted to believe that she was not alone, that if they had both been rejected by life then perhaps they could be rejected together. "Akitsu" she spoke softly pointing at herself. "Harry" the young boy replied meekly coping her gesture, neither looking away from the other a slight blush forming on their cheeks.

And that was how Hayoto Mikogami the spoilt rich Ashikabi found them having been informed by his contacts at MBI that the last Scrapped Number is loose and available for him to add to his collection. Having heard about how powerful the scrapped numbers are "Akitsu was so powerful she spontaneously winged herself" he was told and immediately decided to make her his no matter what. Not even stopping to consider whether what he was told was true or not.

He wasn't concerned about the boy sitting beside his prize quietly holding hands with the scrapped number, after all she couldn't be winged so it wasn't like any claim anyone made on her could be made official. The green eyed black haired Gajin looked to be even younger than even himself and Mikogami was the youngest Ashikabi in the game. There was little chance of him even knowing just how special Akitsu was.

Mutsu looked at the scene in front of him nervously while he hated been the 'bad guy' and forcing his fellow Sekirei to be winged to an Ashikabi they weren't reacting to. He was Hayoto's Sekirei and couldn't disobey his childish master's whims. Even so he had a bad feeling about this one, that kid had eyes filled with the kind of pain most soldiers don't experience and he wasn't entirely sure he could defeat the scrapped number without receiving a Norito. Having seen just how powerful Yume was without wings, if the Ice Sekirei was even half as good as her he'd be in for a real battle. He prayed Akitsu would just agree to his Ashikabi's terms he may even let her visit the boy from time to time if she was so interested in him.

Harry wasn't sad anymore, on the plus side if the Walrus, Giraffe, and baby Whale had truly abandoned him for good he'd never have to put up with them again. While he was still cold and hungry he wasn't alone anymore he had Akitsu now, his first friend ever. It was a shame he couldn't understand a word she said beyond recognising her name and his name, and she couldn't understand a word he said beyond recognising his name and her name.

Unfortunately their brief moment of happiness was ruined by some older kid and his brother who ignored his and Akitsu's obvious do not disturb vibe and insisted on yapping away at them while leering at Akitsu's semi-naked appearance. Harry been ten and still been a few years away from puberty didn't understand why older boys and men acted so strangely around the naked female form, but he couldn't help but feel like he should kick the git in the privates for some reason. Whatever he was saying Akitsu didn't seem to like it as she clenched his hand strongly as though afraid he was going to be taken from her.

Akitsu barely reigned in her desire to just skewer the rat faced weasel on an ice spike and continue her admittedly pointless attempts to explain the Sekirei plan and how she wanted Harry to be her Ashikabi to her first friend. Pointless since he couldn't speak a word of Japanese except how to say hello while on the telephone and as no one at MBI thought it would be necessary to teach any of the Sekirei another language, Akitsu couldn't understand a word of his English. Since the Sekirei Plan was always intended to take place in Tokyo therefore apart from a few tourists everyone should speak fluent Japanese. Obviously no one had thought an Ashikabi could be chosen from that minority.

She knew she could never bear his crest, no matter how much she desired nothing else than to prove her worth and her love to her Ashikabi, that couldn't stop her from dreaming of one day spreading her wings. Therefore when their lips met while Mikogami was in mid rant about how as she couldn't be winged such gestures were pointless it was hard to tell who was more surprised. Akitsu the Snow Angel, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, Mutsu the single number and former Disciplinary Squad member, or the Ashikabi of the South when a pair of massive wings of ice erupted from her back and spread out around the kissing pair.

Mutsu was so surprised by the scrapped number actually reacting and been winged by an Ashikabi that he was barely in time to grab his master and jump back before the ground froze before them and a jagged array of spikes formed from ice speared where they had been standing moments before. Even as the brat wailed about it been "Not fair, she's supposed to be broken! I want her, I want her!" He decided to make a strategic withdrawal anyone capable of making an ice wall five meters high and fifty meters in diameter wasn't someone he wanted to tangle with even with a Norito.

Akitsu had tears in her eyes only now they were tears of joy she kept hugging Harry so hard she really would have killed any other Ashikabi thankfully for both of their sakes Harry's magic sensing the danger and the pressure on his ribcage had reacted at once making his body temporarily unbreakable just like when he teleported out of the way of that truck his cousin shoved him in front of when he was six and how any injury he received no matter how serious always seems to be fully healed by morning after a good night's sleep.

For the most part Harry was confused by what had happened his young mind reasoning that Akitsu really was an angel and at least he didn't feel cold anymore. He didn't find the winging and spontaneous ice fortress creation particularly surprising, amazing certainly, odd possible, unusual not that much. At least this time he hadn't set anyone's pants on fire with his mind or turned someone's hair any shade of the rainbow.

Unknown to Akitsu her winging had set of a number of alarms and alerts in MBI tower, contrary to popular opinion Akitu's scrapped number status wasn't an accident caused by incompetence, nor the result of a Sekirei self-winging themselves. After studying the 108 feathers under his control Minaka had come to the conclusion that some of them were to powerful and dangerous to ever allow to reach their full potential. Both Yume the Sekirei of Love and Akitsu the Sekirei of Ice were among that minority. Both suffered 'accidents' to explain away why their ability to be winged was sealed. Akitsu's seal resembling the crest of a winged Sekirei appeared on her forehead while Yume's appeared on her stomach and was therefore easier to conceal. Takami could delude herself into thinking it was for the best since unlike the other Sekirei who could be adjusted to the level where they could safely interact with their Ashikabi without their superhuman strength injuring them by accident every time they went for a hug.

Harry hadn't known that Akitsu couldn't be winged having not understood her when she tried to explain her circumstances. He didn't understand what was going on but then neither did his magic. It did detect Akitsu's attempt to form an empathic bond with Harry, and felt the intense intent behind the Sekirei's actions. Subconsciously recognizing that the bond wasn't a threat and would in fact bring several minor advantages to the Ashikabi receiving the bond, on top of having a devoted servant/mate for life Harry's accidental magic shattered the seal and made it possible for Akitsu to bear his crest, and spread her wings.

A new player has just entered a deadly game where he could win it all or lose everything he ever could have possessed. Will he stand tall and ascend beyond the Gods themselves or will fall even further to the very pits of hell itself? What will MBI's reaction be? Will this new player leave the game so soon after joining it? Will he make more friends and allies? Or will he only make further rivals and enemies? Will someone who can speak freakin' English finally explain what the heck's going on?

All these questions may or may not be answered next time.

**Additional Note:** I was lazing in bed trying to come up with the idea for a Harry Potter/Rosario+Vampire crossover that involved Harry been paired with the succubus Kurumu, but couldn't quite get it to work, I'd come up with a plotline set during OOTP where Harry would stumble across an idol (a figurine of Kurumu) in Grimmauld Place and unknowingly form a pact with a succubus accidently summoned from it.

I couldn't get the story to go from there though and then I came up with an idea where during the summer holidays before year 4 the Dursleys are forced to drag Harry along with them to Japan in order to attend n important business meeting, allowing Harry to visit the sites of Tokyo if he doesn't damage the deal. Harry stumbles across a sad Kurumu (in human form) he again unknowingly becomes her mate of fate, is told by her mother about their been Youkai, and Harry comes clean about been a Wizard, leading Kurumu to join Harry at Hogwarts for fourth year as his fiancée. (Also Harry misses Quiditch World Cup, and is entered into the Triwizard tournament as the Champion of Youkai Academy, Que a number of hilarious misadventures such as the newspaper club coming to interview Harry and the other champions. Harry gets help and support from the Japanese ministry as all students of Youkai academy are temporarily Japanese citizens until they either graduate and obtain full citizenship or fail and have their citizenship revoked.)

This lead me to think about The Sekirei crossovers I'd enjoyed reading fromRacke's The Incomplete Potter Collection mainly because they all started with Harry been stranded in Japan. I found the _Harry Ashikabi of Life_ to be so cute pairing Harry/Ku together. _The Devil Ashikabi_ was hilarious if morbid as Harry/Karasuba takes the wizarding world by storm. _The Ashikabi of Fire_ was also hilarious with a different take on Homura who rather than be changed into or girl or made into a yaoi archtype instead forms a brotherly relationship, and one of the few that doesn't feature Harry and his Sekirei going to Hogwarts. _Matsu's Ashikabi_ featuring Harry/Matsu is worth reading just for how utterly screwed the wizarding world is by the end of it. And last but not least _The Ashikabi of Death _is frankly the funniest one I've read so far despite not usually reading Yaoi pairings, the pairing of Harry/Shiina is surprisingly fitting, (Master of Death: DH), their relationship with Minato's sister is odd but part of the charm. And the way they get Shiina to be allowed to accompany Harry to Hogwarts, I nearly bust a gut laughing!

I'd recommend reading all of the above which can be found by searching for **The Incomplete Harry Potter Collection** But it also got me thinking about future pairings he could use. A Harry/Uzume would be fun to see how the fun loving veil Sekirei can fix Harry's neglect. A Harry/Kazehana would be difficult to do especially with the extreme difference in physical age, but like Homura's pairing I envisioned it as more of mothering relationship at least until Harry comes of age. Mutsu's often ignored since he doesn't get as much screen time but a Harry/Mutsu wouldn't be that weird since in canon his Ashikabi was a young boy from a predominant and rich background (cough*heir of the ancient and noble house of Potter*cough). Tsukiumi/Harry would be hilarious, I can see Homura teasing her about been a dirty old woman forcing herself on a young boy, when she always claimed it was the Ashikabi's that forced themselves on helpless Sekirei maidens, I can also see her trying to teach Harry how to be a good husband for when he's old enough and constantly protesting her innocence whenever she's accused of trying to 'groom' him, jealously chasing away every female Sekirei whether winged or not who finds him cute. I like Yashima and think it's a shame she ended up with such a duech as an Ashikabi but couldn't figure a way to make a stand alone pairing really work, she was pretty much designed to be a throw away character. And to give Yukari a solid reason to nail her Ashikabi with a kick to the balls with her steel toecaps. Harry/Musabi has just been done I just haven't read it yet.

However when I thought about Harry/Akitsu It just clicked I came up with above scenario as well as some more ideas that will take us through the next few months of his life right up until the end of the Sekirei plan and it's time for him to attend Hogwarts.

As for Akitsu's power level, she's fought pretty much every single number to a standstill, except to my knowledge which admittedly is only up until the end of the second anime season, Miya who doesn't fight anyone after her 'retirement' and is widely believed to be the strongest Sekirei. And Karasuba who is pretty much believed to be the second strongest and clearly has designs on that top spot. My theory about the scrapped numbers was inspired by a Fate/stay knight crossover, but I think has also been used in at least one other Naruto crossover, and I don't think either of them fully went in for the conspiracy angle, I also gave two other theories commonly used to explain what a scrapped number is. And as for Yume been a scrapped number while to my knowledge its never been confirmed in canon, it has been expressly stated by Yume herself that she can't be winged, and unless there's another reason a Sekirei can't be winged I choose to list her as a scrapped number. Considering as in canon she sacrificed her life for Musabi it's not that big a deal, kind of suspicious though that someone who was powerful enough to fight Karasuba on equal terms without wings should end up comiting effective suicide...ooh the foreshadowing...giggle, giggle.

Thanks for reading, please feel free to review, or not it's your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ashikabi of Lost Souls**

Chapter 2) Expanding the Flock

Chapter Summary: Harry finds himself a participant in the game of the Gods, too bad if he doesn't even know the rules, how can he follow them?

Awareness came slowly to Harry Potter, he was warm, safe and comfortable, He didn't want to wake up but as the sun rose in the east the early morning rays reflecting onto him were to unforgiving to ignore. He turned over and buried his head into the soft, firm warm pillows his head had been resting upon in an attempt to hide from the sun lights unwelcome embrace. A mild moan sounded out from just above causing Harry to blink and glance upwards through blurry eyes.

He saw pink, a valley of pleasure most Ashikabi would kill to wake up nestled between, or in some cases get killed for waking up nestled between. It was too bad he was still a few years away from been able to appreciate such a sight. She had brown hair, and eyes to match although they were presently closed, kissable lips that had on occasion been pressed against his own.

It wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this and probably wouldn't be the last. Sometimes he still expected to wake up in that Damn Cupboard rather than a room a dozen times larger decked out in oriental style. He had a futon (a Japanese camp bed thing) with actual fresh and clean blankets; there were even furniture, a wardrobe for his and his Sekirei's clothes. Three other futons one on either side of his own with the last laid out sideways at the foot of his own filled the room

They were for his Sekirei but more often than not during the night they climb into his own in varying states of dress, he'd grown accustomed to them using him as a living teddy bear and barely even noticed the transition anymore. Although it could become a problem when he got older, like it was for his neighbour who'd been suffering nosebleeds and body blushes since they met each other only compounded by the fact that if his Sekirei knew the meaning of the word Modesty he'd eat an English-to-Japanese dictionary.

Over a month ago Harry would never have imagined he'd be living in such a nice Home, have such a large room, even if he was sharing it with three others, and most of all he'd never have imagined he'd have three beautiful girls effectively mated to him. And that was an exceedingly awkward conversation to have once he'd finally found someone who could both speak English and explain the Sekirei plan to him (even if it was in a funny accent.)

Suddenly the door opens with an ominous creak reviling the landlady in all her terrifying glory, ladel firmly clutched in hand, a pleasant and yet somehow all the more disturbing smile present on her pretty face.

All of the Sekirei woke immediately in cold sweats, still clutching their Ashikabi, the first who had her arms wrapped around Harry's left arm pressing it against her ample chest rolled over which was a mistake as her shirt rolled up reviling once again she'd 'forgotten' her panties, another black mark against her, the second couldn't do much with Harry's weight ontop of her but the fact she was sleeping in just her black lacy panties, along with 'molesting' her Ashikabi's head would make her punishment the harshest of all. While the third been the only one to wear pyjamas, covered in stars and crescent moons, and only grasping her Ashikabi's leg like a lifeline would get off with a light warning.

As his Sekirei were been chastitized...again Harry quietly extracted himself from the mess of limbs and ignoring the freaky demon mask head thing walked calmly past Mrs. Asama and headed towards the bathroom. If he was lucky he'd avoid the early morning rush and besides you got used to freaky stuff like that around here. After all violence, public nudity and lewd behaviour were prohibited at Izumo Inn.

Second Feather

Since Harry had never intended to wing a Sekirei and become an Ashikabi it was only fitting that his second Sekirei would also be obtained in frankly bizarre circumstances.

For two days Harry and Akitsu successfully evaded MBI's attempts to capture them in order to study the anomaly that resulted in a scrapped number been winged. Through sheer dumb luck more than anything else, Harry didn't posses a phone or anything else technical that could be tracked, had no fixed address as such MBI didn't actually know who'd winged Akitsu. And as the scrapped number couldn't be winged and was never going to be allowed to enter the game. She'd never been fitted with a tracking device like the other Sekirei had.

It would have added salt into the wound if MBI knew that they weren't even trying to avoid MBI's forces, especially given how much manpower and resources had been devoted to track them down. The unlikely Ashikabi and even more unlikely Sekirei were more concerned with dodging the police. Harry because after making his first ever friend who as far as he could make out happens to be an angel he didn't want to be caught and sent back to the Dursleys. Akitsu because they kept trying to arrest her, shouting something about public indecency, and she wasn't going to let anything separate her from her Ashikabi.

To say Akitsu was devoted to her Ashikabi having gone for so very long thinking she would be denied such a bond was to say Minaka was a little deranged, or that Takami had a slight smoking problem, or that Matsu was a bit of a pervert, or that Karasuba the Black Sekirei was only mildly obsessed with violence and killing. She would do anything to please and protect her Ashikabi, and would only ever go against his orders if they would put his life at risk.

Stealing clothes for Akitsu, a white kimino top and a light blue skirt (they'd also taken two or three undergarments but somehow they always seemed to disappear) at least solved part of the problem, stealing some food solved the part where they were hungry. Harry had felt guilty about it but their needs were greater at the time. He didn't have two pennies to rub together let alone any of the foreign money he'd seen people use and Akitsu had never been issued with an MBI card in the first place so it all came down to survival.

Since Harry didn't possess a cell phone or mobile as the English would say, he'd never received the Game Master's opening speech, nor could he receive the message sent to all Ashikabi about the race to wing the Green Girl. It should come as no surprise that Harry and Akitsu should appear at the botanical garden during the middle of the fierce battle and bag Harry's second Sekirei.

0o0o0

In truth they hadn't intended to get involved in a fight, or at least Harry hadn't intending instead to merely go over and complain about the noise.

When an overgrown jungle took over the botanical gardens, many people were amazed, some were afraid, and a few saw it as an opportunity to increase the number of sekirei bonded to them. Only Harry and Akitsu saw it as a good place to sleep. With giant trees to keep the rain of and equally gigantic fruit and vegetables to eat without resorting to petty theft it wasn't much but it was a safe haven to our beloved duo.

It wasn't either of their fault even though they'd begun to communicate through hand signs and gestures and had been able to develop a system for simple things like 'I'm hungry' 'I'm cold' 'I need the loo' they hadn't yet got past the language barrier and if Harry had understood Akitsu was trying to tell him a Sekirei Battle was going on nearby, he'd probably have insisted they cut their losses and run.

As it was Akitsu assumed from his grumbling about the noise, and that he'd thought they'd be able to get a bit of peace and quiet in the heart of a flipping jungle, that he wanted her to take part in the battle, after all although she never imagined she'd end up in the plan, she knew she'd have to defeat other Sekirei in order to remain with her Ashikabi and that she may as well start reducing the competition now.

There were several people in the clearing; a black haired scared looking guy holding a little girl with long yellow hair, a scruffy looking guy who kept shouting orders at two long black haired girls wearing purple and pink matching reviling outfits who were tossing electricity rapidly against a grey haired man who was dodging or blocking the blasts with a sword, meanwhile a brown haired girl clad in the shredded remains of a white and pink outfit fought of two others with dogged determination throwing super strong punches from her fingerless red boxing glove covered hands, her two opponents a pigtailed blond waving a whip about and a brunette wielding a scythe and sending razor sharp wind blasts with every swing were confident that victory was there's.

It was about at that point that two things would happen to change the outcome of the fight; one Harry and Akitsu noticed that the grey haired swordsman was the same that accompanied that annoying brat from before, and sure enough the rich boy a year or two older than Harry was standing with a smug smirk on his face to one side behind the Sword user. Akitsu reacted at once and leapt into the fray sending the whip user flying and evening the odds against the bubbly fist fighter who chirps her appreciation and thanks before tackling her remaining opponent who had been stunned by the unexpected blindside. Two the Green Girl woke up and scared by all the noise reached out to her 'oneechan' the result green coloured wings spread out causing the swordsman to jump pack to avoid having his feet tangled up by taproots, and then again to avoid been skewered by a spear of ice, before slashing out and deflecting another lighting sized blast of electricity thrown his way.

Mutsu was getting mildly annoyed, while the lightning twins norito fuelled attacks were highly dangerous to most Sekirei so long as they hit they were quite easy for him to either evade with his superior speed or earth and negate using his elemental mastery over the Earth. Then Mitsuha was sent flying over his shoulder with a surprised squawk and the scapped...No, former scrapped number entered the fray making him take things a little more seriously. Then the target winged herself to some timid looking boy who probably wouldn't last 'till the second stage, and nearly got him killed with a spontaneous blast of her powers. It was days like these that made him appreciate human expressions, in particular 'should have stayed in bed' The fist type hadn't been standing still either having just successfully chanted her Norito and deactivated No. 43, she was one of the cuter ones, his Ashikabi was going to moan for days about missing the chance to wing No. 108 and losing Yomi in the process.

As Mitsuha got back onto her feet Mikogami turned away in disgust "Come Mutsu" his faithful servant backed away but didn't lower his weapon just yet "there's no point in staying here anymore" he ignored Yomi and shot a jealous look at Minato who appeared confused about the whole situation. Before he can ask why there leaving the scythe girl Seo steps up and explains that if a Sekirei chants their norito while in contact with another Sekirei's crest the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi are dissolved and the crest is removed going on to explain that Sekirei could only be winged once, and once they lose their crest they are deactivated and can never be winged again.

It was too bad his explanation was in Japanese and that Harry couldn't understand a word, he understood that all the girls he'd seen fighting had powers like his Akitsu, making them all angels. But he didn't understand why people were forcing angels to fight each other or why that nasally git would abandon one of his angels after it lost a fight. At least he knew why he was so interested in Akitsu before, he must have known she was an angel and since he had other angels he must have captured lots of them and was clearly forcing them to fight in some kind of angel underground fighting ring. Like that film uncle Vernon liked to watch – fight club. And no one had noticed Harry after Akitsu had joined the battle and helped that pretty nearly naked lady who was been picked on unfairly two against one. He'd watched from the sidelines hidden in the bushes and seen the scythe girl fall calling for her master only to be ignored in favour of the little angel spreading her wings and then abandoned just like he had been. Making his decision he moved forwards.

Seo wasn't sure what surprised him more that the Ice user he vaguely recognised from his time working under Takehito had jumped in and saved them just as it seemed the Ashikabi of the South was about to finish them off. Or that after the smoke settled her Ashikabi revealed himself to be barely older than the Sekirei Minato carried sleeping in his arms. Or that he marched straight up to Mikogami's downed Sekirei and kissed her boldly on the lips. His first thoughts were along the lines of kids are become perverts much younger these days, his second thoughts were that's actually impossible, he knew more about Sekirei, the bond and there connection to their Ashikabis than the average Ashikabi and was an ironclad rule that a Sekirei could only be winged once. His third thoughts were of sullen acceptance as he merely wished the kid could have picked a better time than when he was explaining how Sekirei couldn't be re-winged to re-wing a Sekirei.

As Yomi awakened tired, in pain, confused but very much alive her wings having spread across the forest floor fading and dissipating. She felt her bond to her master vanish so how...she looked up and saw Harry hovering over her a concerned but hopeful expression on his face. She glanced down at herself her naked form exposed by No. 88's attack, her womanly curves on clear display for all to see. She looked back at the little boy who was clearly unaffected by the sight of the naked and attractive girl in front of him. Yomi glanced back at herself and then again at who she could instinctively tell was her new Ashikabi, he was even younger than her old one.

Yomi burst into tears crying about the unfairness of it all "Why can I never end up with an Ashikabi that can molest me? Why am I always fated to end up with preteen childs? Tell me why?" she howled. "I have needs Kami damnit."

Minato blushing heavily from both her and his Musabi's nudity would have faceplanted at that if he wasn't carrying Ku-chan in his arms. Seo was busy smoking and twitching in a dazed heap on the ground having been shocked by both his sekirei for ogling No. 43. And Akitsu merely tilted her head curiously to observe her new sister sekirei. "Ah" she said in an emotionless tone of voice as she came up beside their Ashikabi "pervert" she declared expressionlessly pointing at Yomi while Harry remained confused about the whole ordeal.

0o0o0

At MBI tower a great many people were affected running diagnostics and system checks after No. 43's status became terminated and then changed almost immediately to winged with an Ashikabi listed as unknown but also having Akitsu as a part of their flock.

And so Harry gained his second Sekirei, a new Home once the scruffy looking man and red faced guy were able to convince him to follow them and their Sekirei thankfully the landlord of the Inn they'd took him to spoke better English than 'Trash-san' as she named the scruffy looking man who kept getting shocked almost silly by his own Sekirei whenever he put his hands behind their backs. Harry didn't understand why or really care. He had a roof over his head, a warm meal in his belly and someone who apparently knew about the underground angel fighting gang had promised to explain everything to him once he'd had as bath.

As he got into the tub alongside Akitsu the door opened and Mrs. Asama stood there a tight smile on her face, a ladel clutched in her hands. "Mixed bathing is against the rules at Izumo Inn" she informed them pleasantly before a dark miasma started to appear over her shoulder. Akitsu froze in fear unable to look away no matter how much she wanted too and Harry, he wondered where the landlady had gotten such a cool mask from and if she'd let him play with it later.

0o0o0

The winging of Yomi was not without repercussions she was still a little forlorn about the whole experience which was not unexpected having had her connection to her Ashikabi, the most important person in her life removed and then replaced. What caused sweatdrops all round was the fact Yomi was upset that she'd have to wait a few years longer for her Ashikabi's balls to drop before he could ravish her than anything else. Which just went to prove Akitsu was rather perceptive when she wanted to be having labelled her new sister Sekirei as a pervert early on in their relationship.

Now knowing Akitsu and Yomi are Sekirei part of a group of 108 aliens discovered and enslaved by a mutli-billion dollar corporation who effectively ruled Tokyo and in part Japan from the shadows while playing a twisted game with the lives of the aliens and their human life-partners known as Ashikabi of which Harry was one. The fact that his angel underground fighting club idea hadn't been that far from the mark was more curious to harry than the fact he'd apparently achieved the impossible by re-winging a fallen Sekirei. He hadn't wanted her to be alone so he 'winged' her just like he winged Akitsu. Of course if it hadn't been for Harry's magic detecting the chance to acquire a second bond and fuelled by his intent to save Yomi it would never have worked and couldn't be replicated by any other Ashikabi as Harry was the only with magic.

During this time Harry got to know the residents of the Inn as well as his own sekirei very well.

There was Mrs Asama who kept insisting he call her Miya as calling her Mrs. Asama made her fell old, Harry wasn't comftable enough with calling his Landlady by her first name barely able to wrap his mind around the fact he had a Landlady in the first place. She was strict but fair and enjoyed preparing home cooked meals fr her tenents.

Uzume a fun loving young woman who kept trying to dress him up in cosplay clothes, a tuxedo complete with hat and mask been one of her favourites. This both annoyed his own Sekirei who viewed it as Uzume muscling in on their Ashikabi and made them blush at the thought of him dressed in various costumes. Yomi sometimes got a nosebleed followed by a lump on the back of her head from Mrs. Asama's ladel as well.

Kagari who worked strange hours, smelt of smoke and was one of the few others than Mrs. Asama who could speak English although not as fluently. Until Harry learned Japanese he was willing when not at work or resting to translate between the Ashikabi and Sekirei who themselves were trying to learn English on the landladies suggestion so they can better connect with each other.

Minato one of the Ashikabi from that night and his neighbour living next door to Harry's room with his Sekirei which currently consisted of Musabi and Ku-chan. He was a little timid and always getting into trouble with the landlady for breaking the Inn's rules but otherwise was alright baring an unfortunate resemblance to a character in an anime Harry had briefly seen if not understood. Although Minato as far as he was aware didn't have an obsession with sweets.

Musabi was the nearly naked girl Akitsu had helped before and although she often seemed to be getting Minato into trouble reminding Harry of the way Akitsu's forgetfulness tended to get her into the same sort of trouble with the landlady. Both of them suffered from chronic wardrobe malfunctions. She seemed nice, friendly and from what he could gather seemed to think love was the most powerful force in the universe. Maybe she was right he remembered hearing somewhere that the worst possible things had only ever been done with the best intentions. She enjoyed sparring with the landlady and competing against Yomi as to who could show their Ashikabi the most affection without breaking the rules although more often than not been stopped just before hand by an expertly wielded ladel.

Ku-chan was younger than Harry and loved her Oniichan which he now knew meant big brother and was her Ashikabi Minato. She was easier to talk to perhaps due to their closer ages and Harry enjoyed watching cartoons (anime) in the mornings with her, even though he couldn't really understand it until he improved his Japanese he found the art amazing and couldn't wait for the day he finally mastered the language and could watch them in their entirety.

0o0o0

MBI was in an uproar first the scrapped number gets winged and then a terminated Sekirei gets re-winged. And they couldn't do a thing about it satellite tracking of No. 43 showed a group of mixed Sekirei and Ashikabi leave the botanical gardens and arrive at Maizon Izumo which was out of bounds. No MBI personnel could go there without the risk of causing conflict against No. 1. So for now the anomalous Ashikabi as he was dubbed by Takami was untouchable.

Third Feather

It was inevitable that despite the others attempts to keep Harry out of the Sekirei Plan Battles that he would find himself caught up in the fights regardless.

So a fortnight after winging Yomi Akitsu and himself found themselves facing off against the Devil Ashikabi and No. 107 Shiin in a streetfight. And Yukari found herself on the losing side of a Sekirei battle for once, although at least Shiin wasn't terminated in it. Not only did loosing suck and she had to waste ten minutes trying to explain that she was looking for a little girl with blond hair named Kusano due to Harry's still poor grasp of the language. But she couldn't even deal with the situation in the normal way she'd have handled things namely kick the opposing guy in the nuts with her steel toe-capped boot covered tootsies.

It was a pity Harry would take many more months before his Japanese becomes good enough to hold a proper conversation with a non-English speaker. After all while he did know a little girl who matched the description she was called Kuchan not Kusano and couldn't be the girl she and her Sekirei were looking for.

This also sparked the unlikely friendship of the Devil Ashikabi and Harry (whom she nicknamed the Shotacon Ashikabi despite the fact that it didn't quite make sense.) Who found her easy to get on in part because she never used his nuts to wipe her feet on unlike many of the other minor Ashikabi's who encountered her.

Harry had decided to keep the encounter a secret from his fellow inhabitants of Izumo Inn which meant that poor Minato was still unaware that his bratty little sister was widely considered one of the more dangerous Ashikabi if only to male ashikabi's pride in the game. Not wanting to get scolded by Miya for getting into fights like Musabi always was.

0o0o0

Not all Sekirei Battles were as fun, nor were the other Ashikabi as friendly as Minato, Seo, and Yukari. And so it would come to pass that nearly a month after stumbling head first into the Sekirei Plan that Harry Potter would come face to face with Junichi Tanigawa the HAMMERed Ashikabi. And a familiar face Sekirei No. 84 Yashima while shopping with his newest Sekirei Yomi.

Recently he'd discovered Ashikabi could if they were powerful enough receive psychic messages through dreams of Sekirei that are reacting to them. This had happened with Minato who had seen Ku-chan before he rescued her that night and at the moment was having dreams about a tall blond woman who spoke weirdly, called him a monkey and tried to drown him with water she conjured up out of thin air.

Harry wasn't having any dreams currently but before he winged Akitsu after arriving in Japan he'd been haunted by dreams of this beautiful but sad young girl with light brown hair with blue ribbons inter-woven in. The last dream he'd had of her featured fear, pain and great fear, both emotions he was highly used to and then nothing.

Few Ashikabi had the misfortune to meet a Sekirei that had been reacting to them before they were forcibly winged by another. Harry however was that misfortunate.

Harry had known fear, he'd known pain and anguish, he was intimately acquainted with suffering. Since gaining his first Sekirei and moving into Izumo Inn he knew love, affection, friendship and acceptance. Now he discovered Anger, Hatred and loathing.

A ten year old should never have felt such strong emotions but most ten year olds hadn't grown up been despised for circumstances outside their control. Most ten year olds didn't have empathetic bonds with alien soul mates empowering them.

As Yashima fell back her adult sailor suit costume torn to shreds by Yomi's wind blades still feebly clutching her Giant Hammer, tears still streaming down her face that had nothing to do with her failure and everything to do with been forced to fight her true Ashikabi. She didn't want to fight him or his Sekirei, but the forced winging and resultant bond made it impossible for her to disobey her Master. If only she had found him in time before He had captured her. She wept for what could have been as her worthless Master screamed obscenities and insults at her demanding she get up and fight or else.

Harry might not have understood Tanigawas words but the meaning and intent behind them were clear enough having been shouted at in a similar fashion by his uncle. He was also sure he'd heard Seo use one or two of those words before having a rock punted into his face by the landlady who had quite the strong arm for a simple Japanese widow woman. When he took out a knife and charged past Yashima towards him Harry could only step back in shock.

Tanigawa had a short fuse, liked to drink too much and had the unfortunate habit of not thinking things through which together cost him every job he'd managed to talk his way into or rather convince a friend or relative to talk his way into for him. Attacking an opposing Ashikabi was actually only against the rules for Sekirei even so to do so while their own Sekirei was still standing beside them was suicidal at best.

It came as a complete if short surprise to find that before Yomi could slice him in half for daring to threaten her Ashikabi a sudden and immense pain hit him causing him to puke up blood and a bit of his own guts before collapsing barely able to turn his head around to see with disbelief Yashima his own Sekirie stagger and fall on her butt dropping the Giant Hammer now stained with blood, his blood. He barely had time to realise that his own Sekirei had killed him before with one last gasp he breathed his last.

Seeing her Master attack her true Ashikabi had caused something deep inside of her to snap. While they may be bonded some bonds were stronger than the others. Having been treated like little more than a slave at best and a living love doll at worse, constantly abused and degraded for the slightest mistake. Her bond was weak and miniscule compared to those of her fellow Sekirei who develop true bonds based on love, and care. Her last sight was of her true Ashikabi's concerned face looming over her before everything faded to black as her crest vanished as she suffered self-termination through the death of her Ashikabi.

Harry saw death for the first time, he saw a man who didn't want to die even though he probably deserved to breath his last a look of shock on his features and fear in his eyes before they just go blank and unseeing. But more than that he saw a Sekirei who should have been his betray their Ashikabi to protect him, a Sekirei kill for him. Yomi and akitsu would have done the same he knew that. He wasn't dense and while Miya had tried to shield him from the darker elements of the game, he had noticed that if he asked Akitsu to kill someone he'd better damn well want them dead because nothing would stop her from carrying out her orders. Yomi would have been less fanatical about it but the result would have been the same.

For the second time Harry kissed a deactivated Sekirei and like the prince in the fairy tale the one with the sleeping maiden he reactivated Yoshima causing her wings to explode into been in a magnificent light show that would cause MBI additional headaches. Yomi stood guard a part of her upset that she now had to share her Ashikabi with another Sekirei the other part vindicated that another lost soul had been rescued from been bonded to a complete and total scumbag. Let it not be said her experience been abandoned by her former Ashikabi hadn't left her jaded.

Yashima opened her grey eyes to see her new Ashikabi's green ones staring back at her she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed tears of joy, relief and pain. It would take time for her to fully recover from her ordeal at the hands of her abusive former Ashikabi. But Harry would be there for her every step of the way.

**AN: **after I wrote the first chapter but before I posted it Racke posted two new Sekirei crossover story chapters, one features the cutest Harry/Musabi pairing I've ever seen, the other features three short stories that feature a common theme Harry doesn't actually become an Ashikabi and features Harry/Akitsu where he and the scrapped number become street vagrants, then Harry/Miya which features a motherly relationship (sought off) and one of the best point of views I've seen based on No.1 Miya, and finally Harry/Tsukiumi where although haunted by dreams of a woman threatening to kill him they never actually meet which is a twist with the Sekirei/Ashikabi dream link I've never seen used before.

My take although inspired by Racke's stories has gone in a completely different direction, for one thing through a bout of accidental magic Harry has winged the unwingable Akitsu. And goes on to obtain more Sekirei and form a harem of his own. While in Racke's stories he never winged any more Sekirei than the one he was paired with.

I didn't realise it until I started writing the scene but even though I always planned for Harry to re-wing Yomi for his second Sekirei it comes across at first glance like he's going to wing Ku, which I haven't done because I don't want to deprive Minato of any of his harem members if I can help it. Harry will become friend with Minato and his flock and watch cartoons with Ku but that's as far as that relationship goes, he has his own sekirei to make a fuss of him.

Yomi wasn't sad because her bond to her old Ashikabi was replaced but because Harry is too young to ravish her body. This comes from every story that has the main character wing Yomi and they always characterize her as a pervert and now poor Yomi has even longer to wait for Harry to reach puberty than she would have had to wait with Mikogami.

Yeah when I introduced Harry's accidental magic coupled with intent could do things to the Sekirei bond allowing him to wing a Sekirei that had been sealed to prevent winging for instance I knew I could play with that to make re-winging a Sekirei possible, so while you shouldn't expect him to re-wing every Sekirei that was terminated in the game you can expect a few more to come.

The big twist for his third feather is that she was reacting to Harry before but got forcibly winged. It's really rare to see an Ashikabi come into contact with another Ashikabi's Sekirei that had reacted to them but were force winged against their will. We know in canon force winging does happen frequently and if the main characters so powerful managing to attract several Sekirei most of whom are single numbers, surely it should happen at one point? I have read one or two stories which feature such an occurance Warriors Way and Its How To Play The Game but it's really underused and the emotional drama available as the bond the Sekirei in question has clashes with their feelings for the bond they could have had is too rich to ignore.

Yes and I had Harry meet Yukari although because of the language barrier and his own ignorance about Japanese Suffix's he couldn't tell them anything about a kusano because he only knows a kuchan. Chuckle, I'm not sure for how much longer I'll be able to get away with things like that now Harry is learning Japanese and slowly becoming more fluent, mistakes like that will become harder to push through. I really got a kick out of vexing the Devil Ashikabi usually if an 'enemy' Ashikabi upset her she'd deal with it by using her infamous crotch shots but that would feel too much like been a bully to use against a kid younger than even she is.

P.S. for those reviewers who've wondered why Dumbledore hasn't realised that Harry's halfway across the world yet. That only applies to stories where master manipulator Dumbledore has been controlling Harrys entire life to mold him into the perfect tool for the light army. In my story there are no elaborate tracking and scrying spells tied into Harry and/or privet drive. As such Dumbledore won't realise Harry's fate until its time to send his first Hogwarts letter about two or three weeks before his eleventh birthday which is still months away.


End file.
